World War III
Jedi is the Xbox, because the Jedi Knights 11 is Jedi, Xbox One is the command of the New Pacific region, although Jedi said abbot and abbot belong to Canada, the Canadian is the mouse, but the Jedi is a mouse, he did not give him a mouse Ass, he was in the team Merika though Jedi hated the Americans. The red explosion is more because more are bad guys, but the PlayStation 4 is close to her mother because the PlayStation 4 has sound power and sound power is not good. Gungans is Wii U and Wii U is an independent fighting organization because Gungans are shit and independent combat organization is shit, but Wii U is not a shit, it is just autistic old people think that Wii U is not good because of my Wii U is broken. The Nintendo switch is not in these teams because Plot Warn people, good and evil This is war For soldiers, civilians, martyrs, victims This is war This is the time and moment of lying Moments of life and moments of death The moment of the fight, the moment of the fight, Fight, fight, fight Left to the right We will fight for death At the edge of the earth, This is the last to the first brave new world On the right, on the left, We will fight for death To the edge of the earth This is a brave new world. This is a brave new world. Warnings to Prophets, Hustlers, and Honest Men This is war To leaders, untouchables, victors, Messiah This is war This is the time and moment of lying Moments of life and moments of death The moment of the fight, the moment of the fight, Fight, fight, fight On the right, on the left, We will fight for death At the edge of the earth, This is the last to the first brave new world On the right, on the left, We will fight for death To the edge of the earth This is a brave new world. It is a brave new world. It is a brave new world. I believe in the light, lift your hands and look up at the sky After the battle was over, the war was won and his hands were raised toward the sun Towards the sun, (this is the moment of truth and the moment of lying This is the moment of survival, the moment of death, the moment of battle) Towards the sun, Towards the sun, (this is the moment of truth and the moment of lying This is the moment of survival, the moment of death, the moment of battle) The war is victorious (fights, fights, fights, fights) On the right, on the left, We will fight for death At the edge of the earth, This is the last to the first brave new world On the right, on the left, We will fight for death To the edge of the earth This is a brave new world. It is a brave new world. It is a brave new world. A brave new world The war has been won The war has been won A brave new worldCategory:Welcome to the jungle Category:This is where we kill all the common problems Category:Yes yeah yes that is war, that is war/ Category:Is it spooky? is it macabre? don't, it the is spooky macabare Category:TV mature audience Category:I give my pet rat a head Category:Because you can not give rat butt Category:I think I'm leaving now. Category:Images Category:Take the clock to the vagina town Category:Myself appreciation more than butts and myself cannot lay Category:Our cannot deny Category:I anaconda no in need of none unless you are a keep buns, hun Category:This individual rapper guy make this gal ass more than Category:Going down the main street laxative friends, it feels good if Category:Big stimulate the danker the memes Category:This individual rapper guy making the crazy Donkey more than Category:The anaconda not need any unless you are to keep buns, hun Category:Because I don't give ass mouse. Category:Mouse Kang Category:Protect it, but most importantly, it is in a brand new mine craft enterprises Category:We are getting dull Category:Werewolf Category:What! Mouse baby! Category:Wikia Category:Star Wars ripoffs Category:It's rewwwnded Tmemei